Numerous systems utilize optical beams such as laser output beams as the source of illumination or radiation for photolithography, image mask projection, laser ablation and similar processes. The nature of laser sources however is such that the output laser beam is generally non-uniform. The consequence of this is that the process utilizing the beam can have unsatisfactory results. For example, material may be unevenly ablated or photosensitive materials may be unevenly exposed in photolithographic processes. Also, because the optical power distribution in the beam is non-uniform, power is not efficiently delivered where it is needed. Substantial power loss can result.